Churros
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: É aniversário do Shura, e ele resolve fazer uma festa! Mas, o que acontece quando tem uma iguaria que nenhum cavaleiro jamais comeu?


**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

A música '_Funk do Churros_' também não me pertence, e sim, ao pessoal do _Pânico na TV_.

Esta é uma fic censura 12 anos por conter palavras de baixo calão.

Em um dia calmo e frio no Santuário, onde cavaleiros se escondiam em suas casas, debaixo de cobertas, comendo _fondue_ de chocolate e morango e assistindo filmes, um homem de roupas azuis e amarelas subia as escadas meio apressado.

Homem: -Puf, puf, puf... Por que justo na décima casa?!

Vamos lá, falta pouco... Quando viu que ainda estava na quinta casa, jogou-se nas escadarias. Era muito pra um homem comum como ele! Foi quando um projeto de pingüim humano (não o Camus!) descia as escadas e resolveu ajudá-lo.

Tatsume: -Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

Homem: -É que eu tenho essa entrega pro senhor Shura, lá da décima casa, mas eu tô na quinta e já tô bem desanimado...

Tatsume: -Se o senhor me permite, posso usar uma técnica que eu pratiquei com a senhorita Saori.

Homem: -Mesmo? E o que é?

Trinta minutos depois, lá estava o homem, montado nas costas de Tatsume, chegando na casa de Capricórnio. O mordomo estava um clone do Mestre Ancião: roxo e cansado.

Homem: -Valeu, moço!

Tatsume: -E a... minha... gorjeta?! –ele arfava, indignado.

O entregador vai até a porta e tenta chamar alguém.

Homem: -Alôou? Alguma alma viva?

Shura: -Quem é que... ah!

O cavaleiro fica mais calmo quando vê a caixa nas mãos do pequeno e franzino homem de cabelos verdes.

Homem: -Hum... você é o senhor Shura?

Shura: -O próprio. E você veio trazer a minha máquina?

Homem: -Certo! Aqui está. –ele entrega a Shura uma caixa de papelão cheia de colantes. Provavelmente, selos.

Shura: -A viagem foi longa... –ele assinava um papel que o moço lhe entregara. –Está muito cansado?

Homem: -Certamente! Essas escadas matam qualquer um...

Shura: -Ah sim. –ele entrega o papel ao homem e arranca a caixa das mãos dele, dando as costas. –Obrigado.

Homem: -E-espera! –ele não acreditava que nem um copo d'água o maldito iria oferecer!

Shura: -O que? Ah! –ele volta correndo até o homem e lhe dá umas três notas. –Esqueci a gorjeta.

O entregador suspira, mas aceita o dinheiro de bom grado.

Shura: -Finalmente! –ele esfregava as mãos, ansioso, enquanto abria a caixa. –Tava na hora! Meu aniversário é em poucas semanas...

Enquanto ele montava as coisas que vinham na caixa, Aiolos subia as escadas de Capricórnio. Esfregava os braços, devido ao frio. Ao chegar na cozinha do amigo, deparou-se com algo um tanto... assustador.

"_Maquina de porra"_

...

Aiolos: -...Shu-Shura?

Shura: -Hã? –vira-se para se deparar com o amigo em um estado um tanto quanto curioso. –Ah, olá Aiolos! Como vai?

Aiolos: -Eu que pergunto! Como cê tá?

Shura: -Eu? –levantando a sobrancelha, em um gesto todo seu. Ele não entendia por que a voz do amigo estava estranha. –Tô ótimo! Olha só o que acabou de chegar do co...

Aiolos: -É! EU VI!!

O cavaleiro de Sagitário estava de olhos arregalados. Foi quando aquela expressão assustada transformou-se em uma intensa gargalhada.

Shura: -Qual o seu problema, hein?!

Aiolos: -Huahauhauahauhauahuaha!! Foi mal, Shura, mas... O que diabos é isso?!

Ele apontou freneticamente para a caixa, onde estava escrito:

"_Maquina de porra"_

Shura, novamente, levantou uma sobrancelha. Não entendia qual era a graça da caixa.

Shura: -Eu não entendo. O que tem de engraçado numa caixa de uma Máquina de Churros?

Aiolos: -Huahuahau...! Hã? Como? –o cavaleiro limpou as lágrimas discretas e olhou para Capricórnio.

Shura: -Isso é uma máquina de fazer churros, Aiolos!

Aiolos: -O que é um churros? –ele perguntou, olhinhos de criança inocente.

Shura: -É uma iguaria da minha terra.

Aiolos: -É comida de bode?

Shura: -EU NÃO SOU UM BODE!!

Aiolos: -Então, o que é essa... porra aí?!

Novamente, o cavaleiro rolava no chão, as mãos contorcendo a barriga. Foi quando Shura entendeu a piada do amigo.

Shura: -Eu não acredito que você pensou nisso!

Aiolos: -E no que mais eu pensaria?!

Shura: -Em algo decente e digno de um cavaleiro!

Aiolos: -Ah, vai à merda, Shura! –e continuou a rir.

Capricórnio deu um tapa na cabeça de Aiolos, que finalmente parou e (tentou) escutar o amigo.

Shura: -É uma iguaria espanhola. No meu aniversário, vocês vão experimentar.

Aiolos: -Seu aniversário? Quando que é?

Shura: -VOCÊ NÃO SABE A DATA DO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO?!

Aiolos: -Ah, qualé! A gente vive num lugar cheio de macho e cada um é de um signo diferente. Você acha mesmo que eu me preocupo com essas coisas?! E, além do mais, eu não vou querer experimentar a... _porra_ _do Shura_.

O cavaleiro dá outro tapa na cabeça do amigo, que resmunga em grego.

Shura: -A festa é dia 12 de janeiro. Vê se avisa pra todo mundo. Estamos há duas semanas da festa e só entra quem levar presente.

Aiolos: -E o que vai ter de bom nessa bagaça aí?

Shura: -Música, bebidas, mulheres... e Churros! –ele completa com um sorrisão.

Aiolos: -...Tá, eu só vou pelas mulheres.

Na casa de Aquário, Camus está tranqüilamente em seu imenso _frigobar_, deitado em um colchão d'água, com duas cobertas de pêlo, ressonando alto. Quando Escorpião começa a gritar pelo amigo.

Milo: -Camus! Camus, cê tá aí? Tenho novidades!!

Já imaginando onde ele poderia estar, entra no compartimento e encontra o amigo a roncar.

Milo: -Acorda, seu inútil.

Em um frio daqueles, o _iceman_ ainda estava lá dentro. E Milo já estava roxo tal qual seu cabelo.

Milo: -Só tem um jeito...

Já tinha feito aquilo milhares de vezes. Pegou um dos lados do colchão com as duas mãos e puxou até o lado de fora do aposento. Camus se remexeu e tirou as cobertas.

Camus: -_Mon Dieu_, que calor...

Milo: -E ainda por cima é sonâmbulo... ACORDA, IDIOTA!!

O cavaleiro levantou-se sobressaltado.

Camus: -Ah, é você... –com um leve desapontamento na voz. –O que quer?

Milo: -Eu vim te contar o que me contaram.

Camus: -Já falei pra você parar de fazer fofocas, Milo!

Milo: -É sério! O Shura contou pro Aiolos, que contou pro Aiolia, que contou pro Shaka, que contou pro Saga, que contou pro Afrodite, que contou pra mim que dia doze vai ter suruba aqui na sua casa!

Camus: -HÃÃÃ?!

Milo: -O que? Você não sabia?

Camus: -CLARO QUE NÃO!! Quem te dis... Ah, esquece! Não vai ter suruba! Até porque, dia doze é aniversário do Shura! –o Escorpião esboçou uma expressão de 'oh-ou'.

Milo: -Oh-ou...

Camus: -O que?

Milo: -...Eu acho que o Afrodite comentou algo de aniversário.

Camus: -IMBECIL!! Esse negócio de telefone sem fio nunca dá certo..!

Milo: -Então, eu acho que o verdadeiro recado é algo do tipo 'vai ter festa dia doze na casa do Shura'! –Aquário olhou pra ele com uma cara de 'saco-cheio'.

Camus: -NÃÃÃÃO!! Juura?!

Milo: -Vai saber... Mas, o mais estranho foi quando o Afrodite mencionou algo de _porra_...

Camus: -O que?!

Milo: -É! Ele disse: 'Vai se preparando, porque vai ter muita _porra_ na festa!'

O cavaleiro estava embasbacado.

Camus: -O nível baixou mesmo por aqui...

No dia da festa, todos estavam empolgados, pois Shura fez propaganda de sua _por..._ quer dizer, de seu _churros_ durante aquelas últimas semanas. O mais curioso de todos era o Afrodite.

Afrodite: -Vocês já devem imaginar o porquê. –ele pisca de leve para Saga, que o fuzila com o olhar.

Saga: -Ser desprezível!

Mephisto: -Mas, vem cá... Quem trouxe presente?

Mu: -Ora, todo mundo! Afinal, ninguém quer perder a _porra_ do Shura... –o cavaleiro abafou um sorriso, mas Aiolos não se conteve.

Aiolia: -Ele é o que sempre ri mais com essas piadas.

Aiolos: -Ai ai... eu sou um gênio. –dizia ele, enquanto limpava mais lágrimas devido às risadas exageradas.

Máscara da Morte estava um pouco aparovado. Acho que alguém já deve saber o porquê.

Mephisto: -Shaka!

Shaka: -Eu?

Mephisto: -O que você trouxe para o nosso amiguinho espanhol, hein? –dizia ele, sorriso amarelo, e Shaka desconfia.

Shaka: -...Uma estatueta de Buda. Por que? –mente ele, surpreso até mesmo com a rapidez de sua resposta.

Mephisto: -Droga... Deba!

Aldebaran: -Fala, Mask!

Mephisto: -O que você trouxe pro Shura, digamos, assim, só de curiosidade?

O Touro olhou atentamente para Máscara da Morte, e já suspeitou o que ele queria.

Aldebaran: -Hãn... Um livro!

Mephisto: -Sério? –talvez aquela fosse sua chance. –Qual livro?

Aldebaran: -_"O Mágico de Oz"!_

Mais uma vez, o italiano praguejou baixo. Tinha que arranjar alguma vítima antes que a festa começasse!

Enquanto isso, dentro da casa de Capricórnio...

Shura: -Como assim, elas _não_ vieram?!

Serva: -Eu sinto muito, senhor Shura! Mas o avião delas deu problema e não conseguiram pegar o vôo a tempo!

Shura: -Droga! Minha festa sem dançarinas eróticas espanholas não é uma festa! Vou ter que me arranjar...

Foi quando ele olhou pra um vaso de rosas vermelhas (representando o toureiro que sempre sonhou ser) e uma lâmpada acendeu-se acima de seus chifres.

Mephisto: -Jura mesmo que você vai dar um _bode de pelúcia_ pra ele?!

Saga: -Claro! Nada melhor do que zuar com a cara de vocês! Hihihihehehehahahahahaha!!

De repente, a cara amassada de Shura aparece na fresta da porta, assustando todos os cavaleiros.

Shura: -Di... Quer dizer, Afrodite! –o cavaleiro de Peixes vira-se, todo animado.

Afrodite: -Fala, meu _amore_!

Shura: -Preciso de sua ajuda, pode vir até a janela fazendo um favor?

Dohko: -Qual o problema? Prendeu seu 'bodezinho' no zíper da calça de novo?!

Shura: -EU NÃO VOU FALAR DE NOVO, AFRODITE!!

Afrodite: -Desembucha, meu príncipe.

Shura: -Grr... Olha só, eu te chamei aqui porque deu um puta problema, e eu não quero que todos saibam o que vai ter na festa.

Afrodite: -Xiii... Pra ter me chamado, só pode ser merda das grandes.

Shura: -Eu tinha chamado umas dançarinas eróticas espanholas...

Afrodite: -Ai, grosso! Por que não chamou os _go-go boys_ bombeiros que trabalham no Clube das Mulheres?!

Shura: -Porque eu gosto de MULHER, Afrodite! E...

Afrodite: -Falando nisso, você ia ficar ótimo em uma daquelas roupas!

Shura: -...Posso terminar?

Afrodite: -Pode. –diz ele, desanimado.

Shura: -Enfim, as garotas perderam o avião e não puderam chegar a tempo. Bom, como eu sei que você sempre me arranja umas garotas boas, e você tem uns... é... contatos legais. –o bode, quer dizer, Capricórnio, estava bem vermelho.

Afrodite: -Ah. Saquei. Podexá, meu querido! Mas... –ele passa a mão numa das bochechas do cavaleiro. –Quero algo em troca... –ele apenas bufa.

Shura: -...Foder-te-ei, Afrodite, se não ir logo resolver meu problema!

Afrodite: -Tá! ...Cavalo!

Durante a conversa, Milo havia se escondido atrás de uma árvore, e escutara todo o plano de Shura.

Kanon: -Dançarinas eróticas espanholas?! Eu odeio as companhias aéreas!

Camus: -E esse negócio do Dite arranjar garotas... Não tá me cheirando bem.

Mu: -Isso porque você já teve uma péssima experiência com o que ele te arranja!

Camus: -Fica quieto ae, carneirinho!

Shaka: -É verdade! Eu lembro quando ele pegou aquele trave...

Antes de terminar a frase, Camus joga-se em cima de Shaka, tapando a boca do virginiano. Mas, mesmo sem terminar a frase, todos caem na risada.

Milo: -Camus pegou um travecão!? Dessa eu não sabia!!

Aldebaran: -Também pudera! Você tava tão bêbado naquela noite! Nem deve se lembrar que você passou a mão no Afrodi...

Desta vez, Escorpião pulara no Touro, colocando os pés na boca do grandalhão.

Aiolia: -É um dia de revelações! Camus pega um travesti e Milo passa a mão no Afrodite!

Milo: -EU TAVA MUITO BÊBADO E TINHA ACHADO QUE ERA UMA LOIRA PEITUDA, TÁ?!

Aiolos: -Realmente, o Dite é muito parecido com uma loira peituda...

Afrodite: -Que tem eu?

Todos assustam-se, enquanto Camus e Milo se recompõem. Enquanto os dois olhavam para o céu assoviando, os outros cavaleiros conversavam entre si, tentando disfarçar a situação.

Dohko: -Hã? Nada não... mas então, o que o Shura queria?

Afrodite: -Segredo, né querido? Senão, ele não teria me chamado em particular. Agora, dá licença que eu tenho umas ligações a fazer. –o cavaleiro pega seu V3 Pink e vai subindo as escadarias.

Uma hora depois, todos os cavaleiros estavam jogados nas escadarias, alguns quase dormindo, e outros já bebendo umas cervas, pra se manterem acordados. Foi quando cinco pessoas chegaram.

Shun: -Perdemos alguma coisa?!

Seiya: -Eu acho que a festa já acabou. Tá todo mundo jogado e com cara de bêbado...

Os cavaleiro de ouro fuzilaram Seiya com o olhar, enquanto este disfarçava, olhando para os lados.

Hyoga: -Quer dizer que ainda nem começou?!

Kanon: -Elementar, meu caro pato.

Milo: -Se bem que ainda são 23hs. Festa de verdade começa depois da meia-noite!

Shun: -Ikkii! Assim eu vou dormir tarde e você vai me dar bronca de novo!

Ikki: -Irmão, se eu conseguir alguma garota pra essa noite, você vai até esquecer que eu existo!

Shiryu: -Vai fazer que nem na festa do Milo, ano passado? Largar ele bêbado de leite nas escadarias de Áries?!

Shun: -Ikkiiii! Não quero que isso aconteça de novo!

Saga: -Faz o seguinte. Arranja uma garota pra ele também!

Dohko: -Isso se esse for o ramo do garotinho aí, né... –sussurra ele para Shaka, que sorri malicioso.

Ikki: -EI! Eu ouvi seu comentário, ex-clone do Yoda!

Shiryu: -Mestre! Nem vi o senhor por aí!

Dohko: -Caracas, mesmo depois de quebrar a Misopheta Menos você continua me perdendo de vista!

Hyoga: -Ele ainda está com seqüelas desde a últimas vez que tentou se cegar.

Shiryu: -Shunrei é uma boa pessoa... ela me impediu de me cegar quando eu descobri que não tenho mãe... nem pai... –o rosto dele contorce-se em um choro sofrido. –EU NÃO TENHO MÃE NEM PAI!! AAAH, QUE MUNDO CRUEL! VOU ME CEGAR!!

Hyoga: -MAMÃE!!

Seiya: -Shiryuu!!

Dohko: -Deixa de ser idiota, Dragão! Cegar-se não vai te ajudar a esquecer a realidade!

Shiryu: -Snif, tem razão... Meu mestre sempre tem boas palavras para me aconselhar!

Kanon: -Você é o próximo da minha lista, Dohko.

Foi quando Afrodite voltou, mais arrumado e com uma roupa diferente a de antes, que os cavaleiros se levantaram.

Afrodite: -Elas chegaram!

Mephisto: -Elas quem? –disfarça ele.

Afrodite: -Err... – o cavaleiro pigarreia. –Elas! As... as pessoas que faltavam para a festa começar! –ele aponta com a cabeça para os cavaleiros de bronze, e nota Shun. -E aí, 'pézim di alface'? –ele pisca para Andrômeda, que pula nos ombros do irmão.

Shun: -Ikkiiii! Não deixa essa coisa chegar perto de mim!

Ikki: -Ele já sabe o destino cruel que o aguarda se tentar encostar um dedo em você, Shun.

Afrodite: -Huum... vai me chamar de menina malvada e me chicotear?

Ikki: -Não. Vou criar uma ilusão onde você é um heterossexual pobre e feio.

Afrodite: -Aiii! Grosso!

Mephisto: -Sério mesmo, Mu? Vai escrever na caixa que o presente é meu e seu?!

Mu: -Depois das 150 pila que você me deu, escrevo até na minha bunda!

Mephisto: -Mas, você vai MESMO dar uma garrafa de Black Label pra ele?

Mu: -_Whisky_ 12 anos, Johnnie Walker. Também conhecido como Black Label. –mostra mais uma vez a caixa pra ele, que sorri de satisfação.

Mephisto: -Por isso que eu digo que você é o cavaleiro mais digno de Athena!

Mu: -Ah, qué isso... –ele sorri, embevecido.

Finalmente, Shura abriu a porta de sua casa, chamando a atenção de todos os cavaleiros.

Shura: -Podem entrar, que a festa tá só começando!

Camus: -Pela demora, achei que já estivesse acabando...!

Eles olharam para a festa, extasiados. Uma decoração de faixas vermelhas e amarelas, um bar cheio de todas as bebidas possíveis e imagináveis. Garçonetes lindas por toda a festa, de vestidos vermelhos curtos e aventais amarelos. Todos entraram no clima, já pegando seus copos de Sangria e Espanhola, claro! Os cavaleiros deixaram seus presentes na mesa destinada e já foram curtir. Ikki foi pra cima de uma morena de quadris largos, enquanto Milo ficou atrás de uma loira escultural.

Shura: -E as meninas, Afrodite?

Afrodite: -Chegam na hora certa, querido!

Mas, o mais curioso da festa, foi quando todos resolveram experimentar o tal do... _churros_.

Kanon: -Então, essa é a porra do Shura?

Dohko: -Mais conhecida como churros.

Afrodite: -EU PRIMEIRO! EU PRIMEIRO!

O cavaleiro, animado (principalmente com o 'formato' da iguaria), pegou o que mais lhe chamou a atenção: doce de leite e granulado.

Aiolia: -...E então?

Afrodite: -Hum! A _porra_ do Shura é uma delícia!

Shura: -Já vai começar com a baixaria?

Afrodite: -Eu quis dizer que seu churros tá muito bom, meu bem!

Aiolos: -E eu pensei besteira quando vi o nome dessa coisa! –disse ele, lambuzando-se com um sabor chocolate e castanha-de-caju por cima.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam adorando. Tinha de brigadeiro, beijinho, morango, doce de leite, e várias coisas pra colocar em cima!

Mu: -Como que se faz isso, Shura? Você sabe que eu adoro cozinhar!

Shura: -Depois eu te digo. Mas, é bom mesmo ter a máquina especial!

Aiolos: -A _Maquina de Porra_! –novamente, o cavaleiro estava rolando no chão, gargalhando.

Aiolia: -...Aaah. Agora eu entendi porque ele ri tanto quando escuta o nome dessa... porra. xD

Shura: -Se vocês gostaram da festa até agora, não imaginam o que vêm por aí!

Os cavaleiros se entreolham.

Shun: -Ikkiiiii!

Ikki: -Que é?! –responde ele, irritado, tirando os olhos da morena.

Shun: -Não tem leite nessa festa! E agora?

Shiryu: -Mistura cachaça com conhaque que o gosto fica parecido.

Shun: -Sério?

Ikki: -Vê se não zoa com meu irmão, dragão eunuco!

Shaka: -E a Saori, Shura? Num vem não?

Shura: -Só se ela souber o que a gente tá fazendo e vier de bicão, porque eu não a convidei!

Camus: -Você é muito cruel! Até as meninas estão aqui!

Shura: -Claro, a Shina é a minha namorada, a Marin é a 'peguete' do Aiolia, a June vai tentar seduzir o Shun, a Pandora tá afim do Saga...

Saga: -De mim?

Shura: -Ela adora caras malvados.

Saga: -Hihihihehehehahahahahahahaha!! É hoje que eu tiro o atraso!

Shura: -...Continuando. A Jisty tá afim do Kanon...

Kanon: -Hihihihehehehahahahahahahaha!!

Shura: -E... eu acho que só.

Mu: -E a Thetis?

Shura: -Ah, ela vai tentar dar uns pegas no Camus.

Mu: -O quê que ela viu nesse pingüim?

Agora, Áries estava preso em um esquife de gelo. Quando a campainha toca.

Shura: -Uh! Deve ser a minha surpresa!

Mas, para a decepção de todos, era uma certa deusa de cabelo de uva desbotada...

Saori: -Shura! –dá um baita sorriso amarelo. –Eu vim te entregar um presente, já que EU lembrei que era seu aniversário, e...

Ela olha com fingida surpresa para a festa, e solta um gritinho abafado.

Saori: -Aiii, que dahora, mew! Você fez uma festa e nem me convidou?!

Shura: -Err... bem, é que...

Saori: -Eu sei que você esqueceu! Mas, eu te perdôo, Shurinha lindo do meu coração!

Ela tira o casaco e joga-o nos braços do cavaleiro, junto com uma caixa de presentes. Vazia, claro.

Saga: -...Pandora?

Pandora: -Sim? –ela estava linda, com um vestido preto curto e saltos prateados nos pés.

Saga: -É que eu.. eu...

O cavaleiro começa a estrebuchar, os cabelos ficam brancos e os olhos ficam cada vez mais vermelhos.

Ares: -Hihihihehehehahahahahahaha!!

Pandora: -Ares?!

Ares: -O próprio, 'beibi'. Mas, então... Sabe que eu consigo levar as garotas até a 'Outra Dimensão'? –ele pisca pra ela e sorri, uma cara de cafajeste. –E ai, topa?

Pandora: -Ai, que eu adoro homem malvado! –suas pernas amolecem, enquanto ela se abana.

June: -Alá. Mais uma que vai fuder essa noite. E eu tendo que bancar a babá pro Shun...

Shun: -Junee! O Seiya roubou meu salgadinho!

June: -Alguém me salva! ç.ç

Eire: -Eu ouvi dizeeeeer... –todas as meninas da mesa se curvam pra tentar ouví-la. –Que o Aiolos é gamadão em você!

Todas: -Óoooooooh...!

June: -Sério? Ele não tá muito velho pra mim, não?

Marin: -Se tá, eu não sei, mas ele ainda tá inteirão! O que eu não daria por um _menage a trois_ com ele e meu leãozinho...

Shina: -Tá liberando geral, hein Marin! Já não basta o Aldebaran semana passada!

Marin: -Aiai, aquele lá me mostrou porque 'brasileiro não desiste nunca!'.

June: -Ok. Vou cair matando no Aiolos! Shun! Eu vou lá pegar mais salgadinho pra você e já volto, tá?!

Shun: -Não demora! Vou sentir sua falta, chuchuzinho lindo do meu 'core'! Minha jujubinha de uva! Meu bombonzinho de banana! Minha...

June: -TÁ! Eu já entendi!!

Enquanto isso, Kanon aproximava-se de Jisty. Foi quando ela distraiu-se que ele chegou no ouvido dela e disse:

Kanon: -Bonito sapato. Quer transar?

A festa, já no auge, estava mega animada! O _techno_ rolava solto e as bebidas também. Camus ainda tentava achar as palavras pra se aproximar de Thetis, já que não queria levar um fora. June estava com vergonha de ir falar com Aiolos, mas foi ficando mais solta a cada gole de tequila que entornava. Bêbada, tudo era mais fácil. Eire não parava de olhar pra Máscara da Morte, a quem ela sempre julgou ter aquele ar de 'homem superior'. (N.A.: a mulherada gosta de ser submissa, né?! oO). Afrodite tentava agarrar Shaka a noite toda, já que não tinha sobrado ninguém pra ele. Nem pro Mu.

Mu: -E o Deba?!

Shaka: -Tá lá, dando em cima da Minu.

Mu: -Estamos fadados a um fim de noite triste, amigo...

Shaka: -Nem vem! Eu até me sinto virgem, de tanto tempo que faz que eu não tiro as teias de aranha da minha boca! Tá na hora de partir pro ataque!

Mu: -E em quem você tá pensando?

Shaka: -...Naquela garota ali de cabelo roxo, vestido branco... tá vendo?

Mu: -Ata. Você quer pegar a Saori.

Shaka: -MAS HEIN?! –o carneirinho suspira.

Mu: -É que ela tá de costas. Mas, é a Saori sim!

Shaka: -Hum, será que dois Deuses combinam?

Mu: -Vai fundo! –gota.

Finalmente, o pingüim havia tomado coragem e ido falar com Thetis, a sereia loira espetacular... uiuiui.

Camus: -Err... Thetis?

Thetis: -Sim? –ela o fita com aquele inocentes olhos violeta.

Camus: -Posso falar com você um minuto?

A loira olha pras amigas, que sorriem 'discretamente' e mandam jóinhas pra amiga, que levanta-se, tentando conter o entusiasmo. Quando estavam meio afastados, ao lado do banheiro, que o cavaleiro desembucha.

Camus: -Eu... tenho uma... _charada_ pra você.

Thetis: -Charada? –ela decepciona-se.

Camus: -É... bom, era dois ursinhos, o _Tebeija_ e o _Mebeija_. O _Tebeija_ morreu, qual que sobrou?

A criatura de fios loiros ficou com o olhar perdido, depois de fazer contas nos dedos da mão direita, que ela respondeu, animada:

Thetis: -_Mebeija_!

Aiolos: -Um jogo de leprosos, o juíz apita: _'Mão na rede!'_. E um dos jogadores grita: _'É minha! É minha! É minha!!'_

June: -Haaaaaaahahuahauhauahuahua!!

A quantidade de tequila nas veias da Camaleão já eram bem mais altas do que um caminhão poderia agüentar.

Aiolos: -E tem aquela outra...

June: -Aiolos?

Aiolos: -Que?

June: -...Cala a boca.

Ela o agarra, beijando com força seus lábios, enfiando sua língua, mas levando o cavaleiro à loucura.

Shaka: -Saori?

Saori: -Eu!

Ela vira-se, surpresa ao ver Shaka tentando conversar com ela. O indiano cora ao ver como ela estava bonita, mas tenta disfarçar.

Shaka: -Então! Resolveu vir à festa!

Saori: -Pra felicidade de todos, querido! –ela já estava bem alegre, um copo de Sangria na mão.

Shaka: -Concordo! Mas então, o que tem feito da vida?

Saori: -Porra nenhuma! –ela demora a responder, com o copo entre os lábios. –E você, meu loiro? –ela sorri descadaramente.

Shaka: -Eu, nada também! Só protegendo a Casa de Virgem, como me foi desig...

Saori: -Shaka! Shaka! Quer ver uma coisa beeem legal?!

Ele assusta-se, do jeito como ela estava bêbada, mas fica curioso.

Shaka: -Quero. O que é?

Saori: -Vem comigo.

Mu: -Mais um entrou pro Clube dos Solteiros Fracassados?

Dohko: -Hã? –o cavaleiro sentava-se ao lado do carneiro, que estava entediado. –Não, eu acabei de dar uma rapidinha com aquela garçonete no banheiro. Nossa, eu tinha esquecido como isso era bom...

Mu: -ATÉ VOCÊ?!

Dohko: -Qualé? Eu não tô mais um velho caquético e roxo, não!

Mu: -Ah, vai à merda...

Dohko: -Espera. Eu sei que você tá chateado. Por isso, eu, sendo seu amigo, vou te ajudar.

Mu: -E quer quanto, em troca?

Dohko: -O preço nós discutimos depois. Mas, o esquema é: paciência! Daqui a pouco as dançarinas chegam!

Mu: -Tem razão...

Dohko: -Enquanto isso, bebe alguma coisa. Come mais _porra caliente..._

Mu: -Como?

Dohko: -É _churros quente_, em espanhol!

Mu: -Ah, bom...

Shun: -Ikkiiii! –desta vez, ele demora a aparecer.

Ikki: -QUE É?! –ele sai correndo do banheiro, todo desarrumado, ainda fechando o zíper.

Shun: -A minha namoradinha ainda não voltou!

Ikki: -Hã?

Shun: -A minha jujubinha loira! Meu pudimzinho de chocolate! Meu mousse de maracujá...

Ikki: -Cê tá falando a June?

Shun: -É! Ela disse que ia pegar um salgadinho pra mim, mas ainda não voltou.

O cavaleiro tentou disfarçar que havia visto a loira entrar no quarto de Shura, no maior amasso com Aiolos.

Ikki: -É. Não vi não, maninho. –ele corre pro banheiro.

Shun: -Ahh! Juneeeee!

Shaka é arrastado por Saori até um dos quartos da casa, onde Eire a esperava, uma expressão animada.

Saori: -Olha isso, Shaka!

A (suposta) deusa Athena coloca um sutiã de cocos, aqueles de dança havaiana, e começa a bater nos sutiãs de coco da Eire. E as duas riiiam sem parar. Shaka está perplexo.

Eire: -Num é engraçado?!

Shaka: -Ah, claro... hahaha. –tentou rir.

Saori: -É sim!

Foi quando elas duas começaram a se beijar. E Shaka realmente decidiu que tinha que tomar partido naquela situação!

Shura: -Ae, galera! A minha surpresa chegou!

Camus: -Mas hein?! –somente naquela situação que ele desafogou o rosto dos lábios de Thetis, os cabelos azuis bagunçados.

Thetis: -É, ainda tem gente no banheiro.

No palquinho improvisado no meio da sala da casa (onde Afrodite tentou fazer seu 'showzinho particular', mas foi expulso a pedradas), subiram cinco mulheres espetaculares! Três morenas, uma loira e uma de cabelo rosa.

Mu: -É a minha deixa!

Uma música tipicamente espanhola, com castanholas e tudo, começou a tocar, e as garotas dançavam sensualmente, tirando algumas peças de roupa, mas nada de mais. Os cavaleiros, já alterados pelas bebidas, assoviavam e gritavam 'Gostosa!'.

Aiolos: -June! A melhor parte da festa começou! –eles, no escuro daquele quarto, e o cavaleiro tentava persuadir a amazona de lhe tirar tudo que lhe restava dos fluídos corporais.

June: -Você não vai querer sair agora.

Aiolos: -Por que?! –ela começa a se ajoelhar. –Ai...

Milo: -Cheguei a tempo?!

Dohko: -É, elas começaram agora!

Milo: -Hum, mas aquela de cabelo rosa hein!!

Dohko: -Todas elas são lindas... acho que uma das morenas vai ser a minha quarta da noite.

Milo: -Putaquemepariu, hein Dohko! Qual seu segredo? Nem eu consigo tanto!!

Dohko: -Esse é um dos tipos de coisa que somente 243 anos de vida podem lhe proporcionar.

Afrodite: -As minhas meninas são fantásticas, hein Shurinha!

Shura: -São sim, cara! Adorei, valeu!

Afrodite: -Considere mais como um presente de aniversário.

Shura: -Brigadão!

Shaka: -Droga! Já começou o show das garotas! –ele levanta-se, arfando.

Eire: -Onde você pensa que vai?

Saori: -Não pretende deixar duas garotas sozinhas, não é?!

Shaka: -Claro que não! Mas eu pensei que...

Saori: -Pensou nada! Eire, pega o chicote da June!

Shaka: -Fudeu...

O show já estava acabando, e Mu estava todo preparadinho ao pé das escadas do palco. Era agora ou nunca. Quando a mulher de longos cabelos rosa-choque aproximou-se, o cavaleiro pronunciou-se.

Mu: -Queria dizer que adorei o show.

Mulher: -Obrigada, gracinha!

Mu: -Você e suas amigas são fantásticas! Posso te oferecer uma bebida?

Mulher: -Por que não? Tudo de graça mesmo... _E eu não termino essa noite virgem!_ –pensa a garota, um sorriso perva nos lábios.

Quando June finalmente saiu do quarto e Aiolos veio cambaleando logo atrás, Shun foi correndo até ela.

Shun: -Juuuuune!

June: -Ah, oi Shun! –não tão discretamente, ela limpava o canto da boca…

Shu: -Há três horas atrás você disse que ia pegar um salgadinho pra mim e não tinha voltado até agora!

June: -Desculpa, queridinho! Eu tava ocupada...

Aiolos: -Toma... cuidado... garoto. –ele arfava, visivelmente cansado.

Shun: -O que deu nele?

June: -Alguém deve ter _sugado_ o que lhe restava de energia. E, bem... você sabe que o Olos tá velho!

Shun: -De qualquer forma, eu não agüento mais, June! Está tudo acabado entre nós! –dizia ele, com lágrimas nos olhos. Um momento 'Maria-do-Bairro'.

June: -Que isso, minha balinha de hortelã! –havia nervosismo na voz da amazona. –Eu te amo, você sabe!

Shun: -É! Mas você é tão chata que ainda nem quis fazer sexo comigo!

June: -...Hã?

Shun: -Depois de seis meses juntos, você só quer saber desses apelidinhos ridículos e melosos! Eu sou um homem, tenho necessidades!

A Camaleão estava pasma.

Shun: -Bom, já que você não tem nada pra dizer... Adeus. Aquela morena peituda tá me dando mole há horas!

Milo está no maior amasso com uma das garçonetes, quando tenta abrir a maçaneta do banheiro. E dá de cara com Camus e Thetis.

Milo: -Camus?!

Camus: -SEU DESGRAÇADO!!

Milo: -Perae! Dá pra gente fazer uma coisa legal aqui...!

Thetis: -DÁ O FORA, SEU PORCO!! –ela joga o rolo de papel higiênico nele, que fecha a porta, assustado.

No dia seguinte... Shaka, o loiro mais próximo de Deus, acorda sozinho na cama de sua casa. Olha à sua volta, confuso. Não se lembrava de ter andado até sua casa na noite anterior.

Afrodite: -Dormiu bem, loiro?!

Shaka: -NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO!!

Afrodite: -Calma! Eu só queria te explicar o que aconteceu ontem à noite!

Mais tarde, todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na casa de Escorpião. Era domingo, o dia sagrado do futebol e da cerveja. Aiolos chegou, animado.

Aiolos: -E aí, gente? Como foi a festa pra vocês?!

Aiolia: -Foi ótima! Fui pra casa da Marin e cheguei agora há pouco!

Shura: -A Shina dormiu lá em casa e ela me deu um 'presente' bem especial! Hehehehe...

Saga: -Eu levei a Pandora pros fundos e, bem... lalala...

Kanon: -Eu levei um tapa forte da Jisty, mas ela dormiu comigo na minha casa, huhuhu.

Shaka: -Eu fui estuprado pela Saori e pela Eire!

Todos: -MAS HEIN?!

Shaka: -Aquela suposta deusa tava doidona! Me chamou pro quarto de hóspedes da casa do Shura, ficou brincando com a Eire, elas se beijaram e me puxaram pra cama!

Aiolia: -Você é um puta de um sortudo!

Shaka: -Nem me fale! –ele mostra um vergão vermelho em seu ombro. –Elas se empolgaram e pegaram o chicote da June!

Camus: -Bom, eu e a Thetis tivemos uma noite maravilhosa...

Milo: -É, eu sei... hehehe.

Camus: -Energúmeno. u.u

Milo: -Eu peguei umas duas garçonetes!

Dohko: -Eu peguei duas garçonetes, uma amazona e uma das dançarinas morenas.

Mephisto: -Ah, vá se ferrar, velho! Não sei como consegue. Cê num é broxa, não!?

Dohko: -Não neste corpinho de 18, meu caro...

Mu: -E você, Máscara da Morte?

Mephisto: -Fui pra cama com uma das dançarinas morenas e com a loira... Aiai.

Shun: -Eu tentei dar em cima daquela garçonete peituda, mas ela achou que eu tava perdido, procurando pelos meus pais, e me largou do lado do Afrodite. Quase morri do coração!

Afrodite: -E eu quase morri de felicidade!

Ikki: -O que eu já disse sobre molestar meu irmão?!

Afrodite: -Cavalo!

Shun: -Eu sei que meu irmão pegou várias garçonetes!

Ikki: -Claro. Se fosse menos, seria algo sobrenatural!

Aldebaran: -A Minu ficou me dando mole a noite toda!

Seiya: -Caracas, até a Minu eu perdi!? Não bastasse eu perder a Shina pro Shura, a Saori pro Shaka, e agora a Minu pro Deba! Vou me matar! :

Hyoga: -Eu acordei muito bêbado do lado do Shiryu, mas não lembro de nada...

Shiryu: -Nem eu.

Afrodite: -Eu lembro!

Hyoga: -Então NÃO faça questão de nos contar!!

Shaka: -Mas eu quero saber! Como foi sua noite, Dite?

Afrodite: -Aiai... Bom, como homem 'macho' tava escasso naquela festa, tive que me contentar com uma das morenas dançarinas...

Todos: -Óoooooooohh...!

Afrodite: -Qualé! Dá uma variada no cardápio, né queridos! Vocês deviam fazer o mesmo!

Aiolia: -E você, irmão?

Aiolos: -...Eu fui _esgotado_ pela June!

Shun: -Mas como?! Aquela lá nunca deu na vida!!

Aiolos: -Que ingenuidade a sua!

Shun: -Eu fiquei seis meses no: 'Libera o Toinho que eu te do déiz conto', mas ela nem _tchum_!

Aiolos: -Você não deve ter pedido direito.

Shun: -É, deve ter sido isso... Snif, vou tentar voltar com ela depois. Sempre achei ela excitante pra caraleo com aquele chicote.

Mephisto: -Tô começando a me impressionar com seu irmão, Ikki.

Ikki: -Ele sempre foi macho. Você que nunca percebeu.

Shaka: -E você, meu querido Mu?

Milo: -Poisé, todo mundo já contou o que fez, menos você!

Mu: -E-eu?! O Seiya também não contou!

Seiya: -Eu bebi demais porque entrei em depressão quando vi as minhas três garotas fora da minha vida, ai comecei a chorar, a beber, e acordei no mesmo quarto em que o Shiryu e o Hyoga acordaram.

Shiryu: -Agora eu me lembro...

Hyoga: -POIS CONTINUE CALADO!! Mu, conta logo! O que aconteceu?!

Mu: -Eu não tenho nada pra falar!

Saga: -Tem sim que a gente sabe!

Kanon: -É! Eu vi você!

Todos olham estupefatos para Kanon.

Mu: -Se você falar alguma coisa, teleporto seu cérebro pra fora da sua cabeça!

Kanon: -Então, conta você!

Mu: -Eu não! Ninguém vai saber de nada!

Kanon: -Então, eu conto!

Mu: -CONTA NADA!!

Tentava atravessar a mesa e se jogar em cima de Kanon, mas Máscara teve uma idéia.

Mephisto: -Vamos segurar o Mu! Aí o Kanon conta tudo!!

Ele aperta um dos braços de Áries contra seu peito, enquanto Milo segurava o outro braço e Afrodite segurava-o pela cintura.

Mu: -AFRODITE!!

Afrodite: -Só tava tentando me aproveitar da situação! –larga o cavaleiro e segura-o pelos ombros.

Mephisto: -Manda, Kanon!

Mu: -KANON!!

Kanon: -Eu vi o Mu com a 'mulher' de cabelo rosa!

...Silêncio.

Shiryu: -E daí?

Hyoga: -Ela era muito bonita, por sinal!

Kanon: -Pois é! Mas é que...

Mu: -KANON!! É A SUA ÚLTIMA CHANCE!!

Camus: -Ela era um travesti, certo?!

...Aquário iria arrepender-se de sua frase pelo resto de sua vida.

Saga: -Tadinho do Camus. Especializou-se nesse tipo de coisa, depois do trauma!

Aiolia: -Se ele tivesse nas Olimpíadas, não iria perder a vara!

Shura: -Que trauma?!

Camus: -CALA A BOCA, SAGA!!

Desta vez, Shaka, Aldebaran e Aiolos foram segurar Camus.

Saga: -O Camus também já pegou traveco!

Todos: -Huahuahauhauahuahauahuahua!!

Shun: -Ai, esse dia entrou pra história! –ele enxugava lágrimas das risadas exageradas.

Aldebaran: -Sério mesmo que aquela mulher... Não era mulher, Dite?

Afrodite: -Bom, qual a graça de um Kinder Ovo sem uma _surpresa_ dentro?!

Mu: -EU TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Quando todos já estavam indo embora, Shura foi falando com alguns cavaleiros.

Shura: -Pô Shaka, adorei o presente! –Máscara, que estava por perto, estranhou a frase do bode. –Você sabe que eu adoro filmes brasileiros!

Shaka: -Claro! Por qual outro motivo eu compraria uma trilogia de filmes pornográficos pra você, meu amigo?

Shura abraça-o, feliz da vida. Máscara da Morte estava indignado! Ia prestar contas com Shaka, quando viu Shura aproximando-se de Aldebaran.

Shura: -Deba, queria te agradecer pelo presente. Eu nunca tinha experimentado uma torta de limão tão gostosa como aquela!

Aldebaran: -Receita de família, sabia que iria gostar!

O cavaleiro de Câncer já estava espumando de raiva, quando Shura vira-se pra ele e faz uma expressão aborrecida.

Shura: -Olha, eu gosto muito de você, Máscara, mas... me dar uma cueca com trombinha de elefante foi demais!

Mephisto: -O QUÊ?!

Shura: -Eu sei que sua intenção foi me agradar tirando sarro, mas eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa. Ok?

Mephisto: -Mas... e o presente do Mu?!

Shura: -Aquele Black Label?! Demais, cara! A última vez que tinha tomado algo tão gostoso foi na minha festa de 18 anos! Ah, vou até agradecê-lo!

Hyoga: -Sabe de uma coisa que eu aposto que ninguém lembra?

Shiryu: -O que?!

_Flashback – No fim da noite anterior..._

Shun: -...Ikki?

O cavaleiro está sentado nas escadarias de Áries. Uma garrafa de leite ao seu lado.

Shun: -IKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

**O Funk do Churros!**

_Avisa a mamãe!  
Avisa o papai!  
Chegou o carro do churros  
Churros entra!  
Churros sai_

Avisa a mamãe!  
Avisa o papai!  
Chegou o carro do churros  
Churros entra!  
Churros sai

Então vai, vai, vai!  
Churros entra!

_Churros sai  
Então vai, vai, vai!  
Churros entra!_

_Churros sai_

Mas é uma delícia!  
É o churros recheado  
Tem sabor de brigadeiro  
E tem de leite condensado!

Se você tá preso em casa  
Vê se pula o muro!  
Que chegou na sua porta  
Chegou o carro do churros!  


_Avisa a mamãe!  
Avisa o papai!  
Chegou o carro do churros  
Churros entra!  
Churros sai_

_  
Então vai, vai, vai!  
Churros entra!_

_Churros sai_

_Então vai, vai, vai!  
Churros entra!_

_Churros sai_

**FIM!**

**N.A.: **Em um surto de comédia momentâneo, saiu essa coisa aqui. Aliás, explicando: _porra_ é um dos nomes pra _churros_ em espanhol. Como eu não tenho o que fazer da vida e eu comi churros hoje, me veio essa idéia na cabeça. Espero que alguém consiga ler e rir com isso! Valeeu pra quem leeu! Beijinhos, comentem! (Música: Pânico na TV – Funk do Churros.)


End file.
